Unique
by Arion1
Summary: Why is Leah a werewolf if shes a girl? She must be special, otherwise Jacobs sisters would have joined too. Leah doesnt come in until chap 2. Sorry for the bad summary, story is better.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Reviews are like a life preserver thrown to a drowning person! Please comment! If you leave a nice review and the name of your story I will read & review for you!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

Chapter 1:

Taha Aki stared at his wife's lifeless body. Two days had passed since her death and the defeat of the Cold Woman and his voice was hoarse from howling. Taha Aki hadn't moved from the spot, eaten, or phased back to his human form. He growled when someone got near, even his own sons. Taha Aki was heartbroken over his loss.

He couldn't imagine life without her, and didn't plan to outlive her by long. His sons would take over as wolf protectors of the tribe, and on his second day of no food he was close to starvation.

Unless…

He suddenly remembered a legend about the first spirit-chiefs. One of their wives had died at a young age, brutally murdered, and the spirit warrior had used ancient magic to revive her.

Taha Aki sat up with interest. His huge wolf body loomed over the woman's still corpse. He used a claw to ever so carefully re open her wound. He didn't switch back to human form, knowing the hunger drive would weaken him greatly; it was thanks to his wolf self's strength that allowed him to stand. Taha Aki winced as he saw a little blood creep out of her cut, but continued on.

He held one of his paws above her and, standing on his hind legs, used his other front paw to slice it. A warm drop of blood fell from it, onto her, and into her through the gash. It bubbled as it met her cold blood, but melted in with hers and soon he could only tell it was there by smell.

Taha Aki waited an hour before he gave up. In the legend, as soon as the two lovers' blood had met, she had jumped up, alive. He whimpered softly, curling around his mates body and gave up his human self without realizing it. His wolf body took over and Taha Aki's spirit slipped away, leaving the wolf alone. The great animal stood up weakly and left to hunt, forgetting everything he had known about his love and his tribe.

Meanwhile, in the young woman's body, the spirit began to stir.

**For your information, Taha Aki the wolf lived a long life and died of old age. I felt bad about him dying, so I let the human self slip away with the third wife and the wolf self live on. Please review! I might start another chapter… depending on whether or not I'm doing my homework soon. (Oh yeah, this coming from a nerd ****)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Life of a Giant Mutt

**Roar. The last chapter seemed longer on word. Whatever. You want Leah? Keep Reading. I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! Please review my previous offer still stands. Oh and Kassie I am so a geek weren't you paying attention to me in science today?**

Chapter 2: The Life of a Giant Mutt

Leah PoV

"He'll probably just kill her anyway" I smirked. "All the stories say it happens more often than not. Maybe a funeral will be better closure than a wedding." I added, laughing. I was enjoying Jacob's pain, clear on his face, maybe a bit too much. He was shaking wildly, restraining against his instinct to phase. He glared at me when his shaking ceased.

"If you're upset about gender confusion, Leah," he started slowly. I'd bet he was choosing words that my Sam would give him less hell for. "How do you think the rest of us like looking at Sam through your eyes? It's bad enough that Emily has to deal with your fixation. She doesn't need us guys panting after him too." Jacob finished with a what-now look on his face and a satisfied smile. He had gone too far this time; but as much as I hated to admit it, it was true. I started shaking worse than he had.

I got up and ran to the forest, but not before I spit at Jacob. My rage wavered my concentration, and I missed by an inch. He laughed as I raced into the trees and exploded into my wolf. Voices echoed through my head.

_What happened, what happened?_

I felt Sam sift through my memories, see what Jacob had said.

_Everyone phase out, give Leah a half hour to calm down. _Sam ordered

I felt the voices fade out and I thanked Sam. He didn't answer me, but I heard him think, _the kids right. Even if he's mean about it he's telling the truth._

I lifted my muzzle up and howled a full, steady note to the sky. It just oozed with sorrow and Sam realized I'd heard him. He phased out. If my wolf body had tear glands, my furry face would have been soaked. I started running, just running, circling La Push over and over. Sam and Jacob were right. There was no place for me in Sam's heart; Emily had stolen that from me. The wind was blowing hard, and the trees seemed to whisper to me. _Leah, _they called. _Leah alone._

_Rub it in, why don't you?_ I thought to the trees

_You speak tree, Leah? _Paul

_Or maybe they just speak to you, since we'd know how to too if she did. _Quil

_Or she's crazy. _Seth butted in.

_Seth, shut up if you don't want to wake up falling off a cliff. _I snarled.

This meant my half hour of alone time was up. I phased out so I wouldn't have to hear Paul, Quil, Seth, Embry, Jared, Sam, Collin, Brady and soon Jacob thinking about me. They tried to hide their thoughts but they couldn't always. The pack was all right. I was a freaky girl wolf, different from them. I wasn't normal, though I'm fairly certain they could be called normal either.

The trees were right too. I'd never be free from Sam. I'd never get the relief of imprinting, or being imprinted on. I couldn't wait until I could quit my stupid wolf and live normally. I had my whole life planned out already. After I finished college across the country, I'd move to London or Paris or somewhere I'd never see Sam because he was too busy saving the world from leeches.

_Lesuraki,_ the trees sang out. Apparently they spoke Leah _and_ Gibberish.

"Shut up trees," I said, heading home to sleep.

**Yay! Chapter 2 est finis! For you idiots who couldn't figure that out its chapter two is finished. In French. I'll start chapter 3 soon, thanks reviewers, as few of you as I have. I put a bit of foreshadowing in here, maybe you can figure it out. I especially liked writing this cause I thought it showed a softer side of Leah. But still, I love her spunk and I won't take that away and let her get mushy. I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trees Will Be the Death of Me

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. La Push Princess, yup the "tree" is Taha Aki calling to her. I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. As I was planning chapter 3 I had an oh snap moment when I realized I couldn't work on this during Eclipse/Breaking Dawn so just warning there's a major time jump.**

Chapter 3: Trees Will Be the Death of Me

Taha Aki PoV:

My beautiful Lesare! I have found her spirit, in the body of a wolf-girl. The transformation has changed her but I would recognize my lover anywhere. I know she heard me when I spoke to her but she didn't know me, she didn't remember me. My time on earth is almost up, but I will be back to see my Lesare in a year.

**Just a quick explanation here- Taha Aki isn't dead; his spirit is wandering, searching for Lesare (the third wife). He only has a limited time on earth each year so he has to leave but when he returns he'll reveal himself to her. This is how I managed to work my time mistake… Enjoy.**

Leah PoV: (After Breaking Dawn, same time of year as the end of Eclipse, when she heard Taha Aki)

_Leah, there's a couple of leeches coming from the north. I think it's the vegans, but come meet them with me. _Embry called to me. Jacob was with his leech baby, Quil was babysitting Claire and Seth was patrolling to the south. I wheeled around from the direction I'd been heading and tracked Embry, who, like me was a skinny grey wolf, but he was a bit bigger. I joined up with him and used the semi-connection between the packs to warn Sam's pack, but to tell them we were handling it.

_Got it, Leah. But if they're not veggie vamps call back. We haven't sunk our teeth in vamp flesh in forever._

_Yeah, yeah Jared. But there's only two we can handle it. _Embry and I met up with the vampires around Port Angeles. We recognized them as Kate and Garret, and they told us they were going to see the Cullen's, so we let them pass. Embry also noted that Garret, a former nomad who lived on humans, had adapted the same amber eyes as Kate, so we weren't too worried about them.

Embry's patrol was done in a few minutes, and he was eager to finish up so I offered to watch for him and Seth left too. I waited for Jacob and Quil, but being the impatient Leah, I got bored when they showed up late. After running around with no sign of bloodsuckers, I stopped to take a rest and curled up in the forest by the cliffs.

_Lesare Aki…_the wind pushed around the trees. _Leah. Lesare Aki. Leah. Lesare Aki. Leah. Lesare Aki. Leah. Lesare Aki. Leah. Lesare Aki. Leah. Lesare Aki. Leah. Lesare Aki._ My annoyance level was rising. I was bored, lonely and pissed off by the noise while I was trying to rest. Being fairly certain there was only one tree making that specific noise, I set off to find it. It would find itself a few ten feet shorter soon and I would get my sleep.

I trotted off following the noise and found myself by a huge oak. I cocked my ears, waiting to hear the wind blow it into talking, but it didn't come. The wind was blowing hard enough that it should have worked, but it must not have been this tree.

_Leah, what the hell are you doing? I think you've finally lost it. _

_If we're questioning sanity here, Jacob, I'd like to point out that I am not the one who spends all my time licking the creepy half-breed spawn of our enemy. _He growled, but I ignored him, having heard the tree again, on the other side of the big oak. Maybe I was losing it, but that wasn't the worst of my problems. I mean, I turn into a giant wolf. I circled around the tree and found myself face to face with a young man calling out. He smiled sadly when he saw me.

_Leah? _Jacob called.

The strange man held out his hand to me. He was so close I'm sure he could almost feel the curiosity radiating off me. I wasn't going to run from him, but if he tried to pet me he would lose that hand. The hand drew closer to my face and I watched it warily. But he didn't touch me. His hand went right through my nose, like a ghost. He was a dead spirit warrior.

**Haha. Read and review please. I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ghost Whisperer

**Hi thanks everyone for reviews. Since I sadly have very little reviewers I can probably respond to you all. Hilja, ****jblc77****, sweetmoly, team rosalie la push princess and emzies- thanks! Kiwikid4life- of course I'm going to write more. Multitwilightfreak I read your friends story it was very good, I think I commented on it… I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Anyways here's my chapter 4 starting in Seth's PoV.**

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately my brother has this stupid project due so he's been hogging the computer. And he doesn't even do his work he plays computer games until he's caught. I started this like a week ago and it's finally being worked on.**

Chapter 4: Ghost Whisperer

Seth PoV:

I was innocently searching through the fridge when Quil came. Charlie had been over last night and when he comes over he eats us out of house and home. He doesn't have any edible food at his place because Bella left so he eats EVERYTHING. Seriously. So I was desperately trying to find food when a fat brown wolf broke down my front door.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're paying for that, Quil. Mum said she's only paid enough to fix one door a month and Paul already used it up."

The big wolf started phasing to reveal a short (for a werewolf) boy who was slightly chubby, but a lot of it was muscle. "Full double pack meeting," he huffed. "Jake said to get you."

That was interesting. The last time both of the packs had met was before the Volturi. "What's up?" I asked.

"Leah found a ghost." He said. His face was flushed with excitement.

I bolted up. "What?" I yelped but Quil was phased and out the door, I mean hole, before he heard me. I followed suit, shivering into my sandy-furred wolf form. Quil led me to the clearing that the Cullens often used for baseball. All 16 of the wolves were there, with Brady and Collin arriving the same time as us. Some were in human form, like Leah, Jacob and Sam and others were in wolf, like Paul and Jared.

My eyes were drawn to the strange man standing by Leah and I couldn't help noticing the way he stared at her. Then I recognized the look. This dead guy had imprinted on my sister! I growled at him and when Quil shoved me to shut me up I saw Leah step protectively in front of him, which infuriated me more. Jacob gave me a look, so I sighed and phased to human.

"Okay," he started. "We're all here. If any ones not caught up to speed on this, Leah found the ghost or spirit I guess…" he paused to confirm it with the man, who nodded to spirit. "of Taha Aki, who is, as we all should know if we pay attention to my dad's stories is our ancestor and the first Quileute to become a shape-shifter." He looked to Taha Aki who began talking in a voice that somehow gave the impression of wolf. I have no idea really, it was weird but he was just somehow wolf. If you get my drift.

"Jacob has told me that you know of my story, up until my true spirit wife's death. When she died I tried to use a power we spoke of in our legends. Supposedly the blood of a spirit warrior could bring back the life of one unfairly dead. My Lesare's death was completely injusticed, so I though it would work. I used one of my claws to drop blood from my paw onto her but it didn't work. Eventually I gave up. I let my spirit wolf take over and when my wolf died, my own spirit roamed between death and life. I realize now that the wolf blood I used was the cause of Lesare's late return to life because it wasn't as fast working being of a different species, and the wolf blood also made her a shape-shifter."

"That's why I can shape-shift," Leah butted in. I was confused by her sorrow though, she looked upset.

"My Lesare was reborn as the woman you call Leah Sari. Every year, since I knew Lesare was not truly dead I have searched for her in life. I found her last year, but the last of my three days was up." Taha Aki completed.

I wasn't the only one confused. "Three days?" echoed around the clearing.

"I am allowed only three days in life a year, then my spirit returns to the in-between to wander for the rest of the year."

I understood Leah's sorrow now. She had found her love only to lose him for 362/365 days of the year.

**Cliffie! Oh and voila! Chapitre**** 4 ****est**** finis. Or maybe this is chapter three minus the prologue. Maybe you can guess how Leah get's Taha Aki back. I think the answer is right in front of their little wolf noses. Please R&R. I STILL DO NOTOWN TWILIGHT. I think Stephanie Meyer is ignoring my offers to buy and remodel some of her plotless rant about her lame love life. I bet she wrote Twilight cuz she wanted to imagine better love for herself. No 'ffense Meyer, I just don't like Twilight that much anymore. Okay I think I'm done my complaining. Enjoy this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Of Veela and Imprinting Magic

**Only four reviewers so far despite Shy Yet Cheeky's help. But my latest chapter has only been up for a few days so I'll give you people some time. If you missed what I put on my profile, for every 7 reviews on the previous chapter I'll put in hot shirtless werewolves with plenty description. *grins* Since it's February vacation for me I'll have lots of time for updating, especially since I'll be at my dads on Wednesday now. Okay, I've got 6 reviews just one more! Ah what the hell. I figure, it's too early for 7. I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Of Veela and The Magic of Imprinting

Leah PoV:

Why couldn't I remember this girl's name? She went to school with me, I knew. Most shocking, she was one of my best friends. I had just walked through Rachel's front door to find her with one of our old friends watching Harry Potter 4. Old memories of our Harry Potter marathons flooded my head. We didn't do them anymore, since Rachel had left and I'd been busy, well as a wolf. The only reason I was here was because Jacob had agreed to house Taha Aki here, and I'd come to see him. With the human girl here, that wouldn't work out well if she saw a ghost.

"Hey Leah," Rachel said to me as I draped myself onto an empty couch. On screen, Tom Felton had just been turned into a white ferret. The other girl sighed when he turned back to human.

"Draco Malfoy is pure veela. Nobody could be more cute," she said, her eyes intent on the screen. I glanced at Rachel questioning her silently.

"Anya and I are watching a Harry Potter marathon."

I nodded my thanks to her and almost giggled at the faces Anya was making at the screen. The veela reference was from Harry Potter of course, they were the beautiful people from Bulgaria that enchanted everyone who saw them.

Rachel's eyes unfocused slightly and I could tell she was thinking of her Paul, which made my mind drift to the specter that had haunted my dreams all night.

"So where's Jacob?" I asked Rachel casually- well as casually as I could. Inside I was jumping up and down yelling _where is he where where where?_

"Sleeping," she answered. "And whichever one of his friends slept over last night left at like 5:30 this morning and woke me up accidentally. So Jacobs been sleeping all day and I was up way too early." Rachel knew about Taha Aki and she was trying to talk to me without letting Anya in on anything.

"Oh, I missed the good old days when we all and Rebecca and, um-"

Anya's eyes darted to me and I finished her sentence. "Emily used to have movie marathons every weekend." She nodded; clearly relieved I wasn't affected by that. And for some reason I wasn't. All my hurt from Sam and Emily's betrayal was gone. I supposed that was one of the perks of imprinting, like I'd told Jacob not too long ago.

_*Flashback*_

_You don't want to imprint?_

_Hell, no!_

_That's just because you're already in love with her. That would go away, you know, if you imprinted. You wouldn't have to hurt over her anymore._

_Do you want to forget the way you feel about Sam?_

_I think I do._

_*End Flashback*_

Rachel's front door slammed and Embry came in, grinning from ear to ear. "Someone told me you were here, Leah. I've got it!" He noticed Anya on the couch and changed his train of thought. His quick paced werewolf mind thought up a lie. "How you can get back at Jacob for what he pulled yesterday."

I caught the slight emphasis on _get back_ and my heart jumped. As it settled back into my metaphoric chest, it began to ache. There was a painful pull on it and my mind flew to Taha Aki.

"Where?" I demanded of Rachel.

"Woods," she answered calmly, but there was slight fear in her eyes. She seemed to know what I wanted right away. I jumped up pulling Embry behind me. I'd barely made it to the first trees when I turned to Embry.

"Something's wrong," I said before my wolf exploded out of me. I ran through the trees trying to go where my heart told me. Embry was on my tail talking to me.

_This is the imprint connection. Something's up with your ghost. Can you feel where he is?_

I could feel him and I had the faintest feeling of him calling out to me, my name over and over like when I'd first heard him. I howled and Embry howled behind me, calling out to the other wolves of danger. The howl jolted through my body and I suddenly knew where to go.

_It's this way!_ I yelped to Embry. We burst into a thicker part of the woods and I was stunned by what I saw.

My ghost smiled at me sadly. Well, I thought he was smiling. I couldn't tell since a quarter of his body was gone and the rest was fading away as I watched. He was trapped in the middle of a star drawn in the dirt. At the point of each star was a representative of each of the five elements. A clod of dirt, a cup of water, an empty space for air, a bag of ice cubes and a candle.

_Exorcism, _Embry snarled and the definition crossed my mind: the act or process of expelling an evil spirit by adjuration or religious or solemn ceremonies.

My eyes were drawn to the form striking a match to light the candle and finish the spell.

_Sam, _I yelled in my head and a growl erupted from me. He looked up, startled at first but a look of determination overcame his face. He phased and crouched, ready to fight us.

**Cliffie again! Please review and tell me what you want to happen to Sam! I only got 6 reviews after chapter 4 so no shirtless werewolves for you, my bad readers. And I know your reading this. I don't enjoy the fact that I have 700+ hits and less then 20 reviews. R&R pleaseeee (or I'll think about Jacob joining the fight and Sam killing him- oh yeah I have that power. Don't let Jacob die and press the review button. Thank you!) Quote is from page 319 of Breaking Dawn.**

**Also I need ideas for a mans name that goes good with Roxanne for another imprint story. He will be a bad guy.**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Sorry I made you all wait so long for this. I was waiting for reviews. *cough hint cough* Sorry to my lovelies who reviewed for the wolves without shirts on.**

Chapter 6: Revelations

_Previously_

Sam, I yelled in my head and a growl erupted from me. He looked up, startled at first but a look of determination overcame his face. He phased and crouched, ready to fight us.

Leah PoV:

A growl ripped its way through my teeth and Sam snarled back. The spell had been temporarily frozen when we had interrupted Sam and Embry plotted out his idea in his head to me.

_Ok so run and find Jacob or someone and get help I'll stay here and distract him and hope he doesn't kill me. _

_Or we could… improvise, _I thought to him as Sam leapt towards us. He scattered off and Sam collided with me. We rolled around, limbs flailing and teeth snapping. He had the advantage, being the bigger wolf and I mentally prayed for help.

_Embry, get rid of the stuff!_

Every once and a while, I caught sight of Embry working. I watched him toss aside the cup of water and rip the candle into shreds. The ice was tossed into a tree where it shattered with the impact. I sighed thankfully as Embry dragged his paw across the lines of the star, reversing the spell. My ghost- I mean Taha Aki- was returning to his form slowly.

Jacob, Quil and Seth burst into the woods beside us, and Jared and Collin were behind them, attracted to the fight. They all hurried to pull Sam off of me and I watched the precious Alpha Protector phase to human, panting after our fight.

I stayed in my wolf form, watching Sam warily. Jacob pulled my memories from my head about the fight and yelped at my pain of losing my imprint, growled with my rage and mentally cheered me on.

Jared and Collin were watching it from the memories they pulled out of Sam's head before he phased. It was affecting Jared more, who had Kim and would understand my pain, having imprinted himself. Jacob morphed back into his human form and hurriedly pulled his shorts back on. Unfortunately, I caught an eyeful more than I needed.

"Leah," he motioned to me to phase back, but I shook my head stubbornly. He repeated my name in a tone that was leaning towards Alpha so I mentally sighed and changed back into my human.

"Jacob, please let me kill him," I said in my polite voice.

He shook his head and said, "No we need to talk to him. Find out what he was doing, why, and then we can punish him."

"Jacob…" I said in a serious tone, "A few more scars and bites won't kill him."

He rolled his eyes and said, "They might not, but you will."

I stalked off angrily, I wasn't going to get anywhere with that. The other wolves were gathering around and I could swear I smelled the Cullens around too- the mommy leech and her biggest son, I think. Maybe the blond one who messed with our feelings, too, considering Sam wasn't dead. All the wolves were gathered around Jacob, and Embry and Seth had Sam pinned down. I was fairly certain they weren't being gentle. Paul phased angrily and yelled "What's this, Jacob? Turning against the other pack so you can take control?"

Jared came forward slowly. His chest was heaving and there was sweat running down it, which confused me, he hadn't done anything. But Jacob was definitely breathing harder. His torso was tensed and he was watching warily.

"It wasn't Jake, Paul. Sam tried to knock off Leah's imprint. Leah and Embry fought Sam and then Jake and I got here."

Paul looked stunned-all of the wolves did. There were 19 of us now and all were in human form except Sam, Embry and Seth. Jacob ran his hand through his hair, completely stressed out. Taha Aki, my Taha Aki was standing behind him, unsure what to do. I walked over to him and stood next to his ghostly form, not leaning into him, but holding myself up and looking into his eyes.

The gesture was enough. Seth tore a full chunk out of Sam's shoulder and Embry pulled his claws down Sam's back. The filthy traitor, I mean, _precious Alpha,_ was watching the ground and not fighting back.

**Since I don't think anyone reads my author notes, I'm throwing this in here. Review and I will love you forever! Ok thank you! Back to the story.**

Taha Aki spoke now; I think my presence comforted him. "He startled me. I was searching for my past body, which is preserved around here somewhere, and he had been following me without my knowledge. I don't have a wolf's sense of smell anymore. He drew the star and I was frozen. He was using an old spell that required the five elements to "renew" the air and cast out the old and the dead."

Sam seemed to be shrinking down into the ground, as if to hide-and then I realized he was shrinking. He wasn't as big as Jacob anymore, or even me. I laughed when it hit me. He had broken a code of the pack, and thus become the Omega, the runt and weakling of the pack. What a lovely punishment.

Then I looked up at Taha Aki. "Why were you searching for your body?"

"I believed that the legend I used for your body could have been used to restore my spirit life to my material form. I remembered the spot where my body was left and I had it preserved in its spot. I thought if I found it I would have been able to spend forever with you, Leah."

My heart melted at his last sentence, while the rest of his words hit me like a train. "Where was it?"

"A cave in the woods" he told me.

"Can you keep up with me?" I asked and he nodded. _Time to go, _I thought and I bolted.

My love, here I come.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post. I had school and other distractions, like my parents **_**very**_** messy divorce. And mirrors. ;) Anyways, here it is. You know the drill, 7 reviews, your werewolves with no shirts. This was my first chappie like that so it might be bad, but I'll practice. Review if you want to find out what happens to Leah and Taha Aki and how Sam is punished. Love, you readers.**


End file.
